modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Moderns/Grand Campaign
Campaigns All factions are included. The start year is 1815. Special features: *Rare resource generate income for Europeans. *Key ports and strategic sites have a supply centre and a transport requisition card. *An army is given for each continent you control. *During the Industrial Era, America will have a choice of abolishing slavery. To abolish slavery will result in the Civil War, yet if America continues to implement slavery, it will suffer reduced diplomatic ties with other Western nations - these nations will eventually violate the Monroe Doctrine and subsequently begin plotting for a conquest of America. *Britain and Portugal have land in India, but most of India is already in pieces. The British are currently allied to India, and will occupy India by the Industrial Era if they remain so. *Brazil is under Portuguese influence. During the Industrial Era, Portugal will be asked to liberate Brazil. Failure to do so will ensure the enmity of other powers in South America. *South American nations can never be fully eliminated. *Occupation treaties last until the next age, at which the nation is immediately released and becomes independent again. *Nine factions are controllable: Siam, Japan, Russia, Germans, USA, England, Ottomans, Italians, Maya, *Continuous rebellion continues in Russian territories in Eurasia. Should you not control all Eurasia by the end of the Industrial Era, unrest will spread to your core territories in Europe! Winning conditions If you can maintain yourself has having the greatest total territorial strength at the beginning of the Industrial and Mechanisation eras amongst the other competing powers (see above), you will instantly win the game especially if you have done the following: *Expel foreigners and reunite your nation (Siam, Japan, Germans, Italians, Maya) *Control of a single continent, with 2,000 tribute (United States of America, Great Britain, Ottoman Empire, Russia). Continents *North America - starts off with Eastern Canada under British control, and the Southeast under American control. *Central America and Caribbean - Mexico starts off as a vassal of Spain, but can rebel if the Maya/Colombians take control *Latin America - home of Brazil, as well as as a Spanish vassal, Peru *Northern Europe - home of the UK and Sweden *Central Europe - Austria, Prussia and East European dependencies: Poland is split into 3 sections: Pomerania for the Prussians, Warsaw for the Russians, and North Carpathia under the Austrians. Else, Austria has a complete stranglehold over most territory. *Mediterranean - stretches from the Adriatic to the Black Sea *Western Europe - Italy, Spain, Portugal, Holland and France *North Africa - home of the Arab tribes *Sub-Saharan Africa - completely a rebel zone save for some isolated outposts of England and Portugal *Southern Africa - see above *West Asia - stretches from Palestine to Afghanistan, controlled by Ottomans. Mostly. *Central Asia - the Caucasus, Mongolia and the Turkic homelands. A great deal controlled by Russia. *Pacific - consists of Japan, Korea, and all islands throughout. *China - not completely controlled as there are some rebel areas. *Southern Asia - India and Indochina, including the Malay Peninsula. Supply Supply centres are located in a variety of important areas: these areas are usually mountainous regions, such as the Alps, the Urals, Sichuan Plateau, or Victoria. These are historically significant sites. There are a total of 5 bonus armies that can be obtained from conquering whole continents. They are: *Pacific, China, Southern Asia - 1 army *Central Asia, Eurasia, Central Europe - 1 army *Latin America, North America, Central America and Caribbean - 1 army *Western Europe, Mediterranean, North Africa - 1 army *West Asia, Southern Africa, Sub-Saharan Africa - 1 army Tribute North America *Quebec *Winnipeg *Ontario *Yukon *Nunavut *New England *Virginia *California *Oregon *Dakota Plains *Pacific Northwest *Carolina *Ohio *Texas *Florida *Great Lakes *Montana *Louisiana *Colorado *Greenland *Alaska Rebels: Sioux Notes Joke? yes. However, we can't add that many factions into the game - moreover, we only have space for 6 unit "tribes" :( Northern Europe *London *Cornwall *Yorkshire *Lancashire *Midlands *Essex *Clyde valley *Highlands *Lowlands *Belfast *Cardiff *Pembroke *Snowdonia *Dublin *Cork *Galway *Helsinki *Karelia *Lappland *Oslo *Copenhagen *Svalbard *Nordland *Gotland *Dalarna *Iceland Rebels: Partisans Central Europe *Rhineland *Saxony *Bavaria *Holstein *Berlin-Brandenburg *Transylvania *Chişinău *Bucuresti *Austria *Prague *Bratislava *Transdanubia *Budapest *Great Plain *Bulgaria *Warsaw *North Carpathia *Pomerania *Slovenia *Serbia *Bosnia *Croatia *Leningrad *Moscow *Kharkov *Kiev *Odessa *Sebastopol *Belarus *Jihlava *Talinn *Riga *Volga valley Rebels: Partisans Mediterranean *Corte *Gibraltar *Nicosia *Malta *Sicily *Sardinia *Balearics *Epirus *Peloponnese *Aegean Sea *Albania Rebels: Greeks Western Europe *Lorient *Caen *Paris *Pyrenees *Lorraine *Languedoc *Almeria *Madrid *Seville *Barcelona *Asturias *Valencia *North Italian Plain *Rome *Tuscany *Naples *Puglia *Lisboa *Porto *Ardennes *Antwerp *Holland *Frisian Coast *Alps Rebels: Partisans Eurasia *Yakutsk *Kamchatka *Krasnoyask *Urals *Siberia *Novaya Zemlya *Pyongyang *Busan *North Sakhalin *South Sakhalin *Kurils *Kirghizstan *Tajikistan *Turkmenistan *Astana *Uzbekistan Rebels: Mongols North Africa *Algiers *Tunis *Atlas *Sahara *Morocco *Alexandria *Western Desert *Upper Egypt *Libya Rebels: Muslim patriots Middle East *Damascus *Al Kut *Jerusalem *Aqaba *Amman *Aden *Hejaz *Najd *Empty Quarter *Oman *Anbar *Iraq *Shatt el Arab *Hadhramaut *Kapadokya *Persian Gulf *Ankara *Marmara Coast *Muscat *Tehran *Khorasan *Afghanistan *Georgia *Armenia *Azerbaijan Rebels: Persians, although many of these areas are inhabited by individual Arab emirs. Sub-Saharan Africa *Senegal-Niger *West Africa *Cameroon *Lagos *Mogadishu *Freetown *Amhara *Oromia *Sudan *Mauritania *Eritrea *Guinea *Congo Rebels: Muslim patriots Southern Africa *Antinanaviro *Mombasa *Cape Town *North Rhodesia *South Rhodesia *Bechuanaland *Mozambique *Angola Rebels: Bantu tribes China *Shanghai *Hong Kong *Nanjing *Northern China *Yangzi valley *Shandong *Sichuan plateau *Hainan *Central China *Manchuria *Mongolia *Tibet *Xinjiang *Koko Nur *Southern China *Formosa *Macao Rebels: Mongols Southern Asia *Goa *Indochina *Mekong Delta *Red River Basin *Malaya *Singapore *Lahore *Ceylon *Bengal *Deccan *Tamil Nadu *Ladakh *Delhi *Thars *Burma *Siam *Baluchi Desert Rebels: Nationalist separatists Pacific *Hawaii *Luzon *Mindanao *Vanuatu *Tahiti *Queensland *Victoria *Western Australia *North Island *South Island *Australian Desert *North Borneo *Sumatera *Java *South Borneo *Irian Jaya *Timor *Kyushu *Hokkaido *Shikoku *Tokyo *Kansai Rebels: Nationalist separatists Central America and Caribbean *Cuba *Hispaniola *Guyana *Belize *Bermuda *Jamaica *Colombia *Venezuela *Mexico *Guayaquil *Honduras *Guatemala *Panama *Suriname Rebels: South American Patriots Latin America *Buenos Aires *Pampas *Cordoba *Mendoza *Patagonia *Tierra del Fuego *Malvinas *Chile *Peru *Andes *Amazonas *Mato Grosso *Paranaíba *Bahia *Rio de Janeiro *Recife *Salvador Rebels: South American Patriots